


A Cold Winter Night

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Marcel, shortly after they betray Klaus in 1914.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Long Way Back From Hell" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 23 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah and Marcel walked back to the Abattoir from the cemetery, hand-in-hand. It was a cold winter night, but neither vampire felt the chill in the air.

“I guess that’s that” said Rebekah to her lover. “Genevieve said that Mikael is sure to have received the message telling him where we are by now.”

Marcel grinned like the Cheshire Cat and kissed the blonde on the cheek. “Now all we have to do is wait” he said. “Soon your father will show up and Klaus will be on the run…and you and I can finally be together the way we should be; the way we’ve wanted to be for so long.”

Rebekah flashed a smile to the man by her side. She knew this was the right thing to do. It had to be. Klaus would never allow the two of them to be together, and only the fear of death at the hands of Mikael would force Klaus to flee the city, leaving behind Rebekah and Marcel.

But whether it was because of the betrayal she had just carried out or the fear that something might go wrong with their plan, the Original couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
